Paige Harris
American |affiliations = Lester Crest Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips GTA Online Protagonist |vehicles = Charcoal Granger |businesses = Freelance Hacker |voice = Julie Marcus}} Paige Harris is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V ''and Grand Theft Auto Online. She is one of the hackers available for the heists missions. Description Paige is a professional hacker whose profile states that she is very skilled with computers. She has a heist cut of 15% and is the best choice of hacker in the game, with a very good knowledge of computers and alarm systems. Her dressing style and overall demeanor is a mix of tomboyish and goth, sporting black outfits, tattoos and goth makeup and also does not seem to be in tune with pleasantries, especially with newcomers in the crew and Lester, whom she hurls insults at a lot. However, she is shown to be resourceful outside the hacking job while gathering intel, materials and outfits for the heists. Biography Events of ''GTA Online Paige is contacted by Lester during the Scope Out setup mission, asking to deliver some equipment to his factory. After meeting up, they arrive at the protagonist's apartment and Paige helps setting up the board for their upcoming heist. Paige later meets up with the crew after they successfully stole the Kuruma used for the getaway vehicle and look after it for them. She also appears at the end of some of the setup missions for The Pacific Standard Job, collecting the various items that the crew recover. Events of GTA V Paige can be selected in any heist, if she is selected in The Jewel Store Job, she will give full 1 minute and 30 seconds to rob the store, the best time of all the hackers, Michael will even get impressed, saying: "90 seconds? Alright, that's why we pay you what we do." If chosen for The Bureau Raid, Paige will know what to do to hack the computer and will be able to deactivate the sprinklers, Michael will compliment her, saying that "whatever we are paying you, you're worth it." In The Big Score, subtle approach, Paige's connection with the traffic lights will have no lag, even if she doesn't have experience from any previous heist. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) ;GTA Online *Fleeca Job - Scope Out *Fleeca Job - Kuruma *Pacific Standard - Vans *Pacific Standard - Signal *Pacific Standard - Hack *Pacific Standard - Convoy Skills Paige's skills include: *System Knowledge *Decryption Skill *Access Speed Gallery PaigeHarris-GTAV.jpg|Paige skills. 239px-Jewelry_Heist.png|Paige with the group. Paige-Harris-GTAOnline.jpg|Paige in GTA Online. Trivia *Paige's cut for a heist job is the highest of all the possible crew members, being 15% and is followed by Gustavo Mota and Eddie Toh, both with 14%. *She is briefly seen in the official trailer when Michael is talking to the crew, alongside Eddie Toh and Norm Richards. *Her hairstyle is identical to that of the Ponytail hairstyle that can be used for the Online Player if they are female. * As seen in the prep for The Fleeca Job, Paige owns a charcoal Declasse Granger. * During Scope Out it is revealed she is Lester's assistant. She is also very condescending to Lester and the Online player(s). * Her appearance is slightly altered in Grand Theft Auto Online, having paler skin, softer features, and wearing makeup. * She has a tattoo on her left arm that is available for character customization in GTA: Online, called 'Dragons and Skull,' but it can only be on the right arm instead. This tattoo is also present on Cletus. ** On her right arm, she has a portrait tattoo of a woman. * Paige is always wearing a pair of black Toe Shoes. She, Imran Shinowa, Steve Haines, and Fabien LaRouche are the only four characters that are seen wearing them. * The shirt Paige wears, the black one with lightning on the front, is very similar to the shirt Jesse Pinkman wears in Season 4 of Breaking Bad with only minor differences in the lightning pattern. See also *Christian Feltz *Rickie Lukens Navigation pl:Paige Harris ru:Пейдж Харрис es:Paige Harris hu:Paige Harris de:Paige Harris Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Characters in GTA Online